Loving You
by DeathAssassinFaerie
Summary: "Jace!" Clary cried in happiness. She stood up and jumped into his embrace. Her mother tutted from behind them. "That was not very lady like, Clarissa." Clary rolled her eyes. "I don't care," she breathed. "He's home."
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place in about present time. **

* * *

Clary's fingers tapped the desk impatiently. She felt like she had been waiting an eternity for her fiance. He had gone away on a mission one month ago and was due to return any moment. They'd been engaged for two years now. Today was their anniversary and it was also the first day of school. Fortunately, this was Clary's senior year.

Jace was Clary's guardian. The royal law stated that they could not be wed because he was a commoner, but it turned out that Jace had some royal blood running through his veins. It was only that Jace refused to take his rightful place as prince. He wanted to be the one to protect Clary.

Someone tapped on Clary's shoulder making her jump. "Could you please stop that tapping, m'lady?" A familiar voice joked behind her.

"Jace!" Clary cried in happiness. She stood up and jumped into his embrace.

Her mother tutted from behind them. "That was not very lady like, Clarissa."

Clary rolled her eyes. "I don't care," she breathed. "He's home."

Jace squeezed Clary tighter. "For good. No more stupid missions. And just think, in a couple of months, you'll be Queen Clarissa Adele Herondale."

Clary grinned into the crook of Jace's neck. "I can't wait."

"But until then, you'll be in school," Jocelyn reminded them. "The Lightwoods will be here momentarily."

As soon as Jocelyn left the room, Jace pulled Clary into a passionate kiss. "Happy anniversary, Clare."

"Happy anniversary," she sighed happily. "I love you so much."

Jace smiled. "I love you too." He placed his hands on her hips before speaking again. "I think we have to go."

Right on cue, a car beeped outside. Clary giggled before grabbing her backpack, but Jace took it from her and slung it over his shoulder. The drive to the school was quick and quiet. Although Isabelle kept making fun of Jace for being so whipped. When they arrived at the school, Jace helped Clary out of the car. She thanked him with a peck on the lips. Isabelle awed while Simon pretended to gag. Clary rolled her eyes as they made their way into the school. Everyone they passed made a slight bow before carrying on what they were doing. Classes dragged on for what seemed like hours. By the time lunch rolled around, Clary was starving and extremely exhausted, but as soon as Clary took a bite of her sandwich, she almost vomited all over the table.

Without saying anything, Clary got up and ran to the bathroom where she vomited violently. Strong hands gripped Clary's waist before sliding up to hold her hair back. "Are you okay?" Jace whispered in her ear.

Clary nodded and leaned back into his chest. Jace wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. "You're not supposed to be in here," Clary spoke softly.

"You ran off without saying anything. Besides, no one cares," he said. "Izzy is at the main office right now telling them we're going home."

"No, no. I'm fine. We can stay."

Jace shook his head. "We're going home. I don't want you getting sicker than you already are."

Sighing, Clary agreed reluctantly. Jace kissed Clary's forehead before standing up and then helping her on her feet. Together, they quietly made their way to the main office. When they got there, Isabelle shot Clary a knowing look which Clary shrunk away from. After getting home and getting bombarded with questions, the gang settled for hanging out in Clary's bedroom. Jace sat with his head in Clary's lap. She was stroking his hair while Isabelle droned on and on about her latest fashion discovery; wedged converse. Suddenly, a guard barged into the room. He bowed respectfully before focusing on Jace.

"Lord Herondale, you are needed at the main post. It is an urgent matter." The guard bowed again before jogging off.

Jace groaned. He really hated his title. Jace didn't understand why they couldn't call him 'Guardian Herondale' like they used too. "I'll be back." He kissed Clary before running off after the guard. Simon and Isabelle jumped onto the bed and stared at Clary.

"When are you going to tell him?" Simon asked.

Clary let out a frustrated groan. "I don't know how. We're not supposed to be doing anything until we're married. How am I supposed to explain a baby bump?"

Isabelle shrugged. "Move the date up."

"But nothing is ready."

Both Simon and Isabelle smiled. "We've had a back up since you found out."

"You really should tell Jace. It's been two months. He's only going to be angrier."

Clary bit her lip. "What if he doesn't want it? What if he thinks we're rushing into things?"

Isabelle snorted. "You've been engaged since you were sixteen. If that wasn't rushing things then I don't know what is."

"You're right, I guess. I'll tell him tonight."

Simon gave her a lopsided smile. "I get to be an uncle."

Clary snorted. "Says who?" He frowned making Clary laugh. "I'm just kidding."

Suddenly a wave of nausea overthrew Clary and she stumbled to the bathroom. Unfortunately, she didn't make it so she ended up throwing up on herself. Isabelle and Simon ran over to her in concern and horror. "Oh, Clary!" Isabelle exclaimed. She turned to Simon. "I need you to go get Tessa."

Simon nodded and ran off. Clary groaned as the smell of vomit wafted up through her nostrils. Isabelle instructed her to sit in the tub before helping her remove her clothes. A few minutes later Tessa came in and silently began helping. She knew the situation well due to the fact that she was the one who got the tests.

"I don't feel good," Clary said with tears in her eyes. "My head is throbbing and my stomach is in knots. Why did I have to get pregnant?"

Tessa stroked Clary's hair. "Hush, honey. We'll get you cleaned up." She turned on the faucet and let the water run, filling up the tub. Clary settled with a sigh. The hot water was relaxing her tensed muscles.

The girls, Isabelle and Tessa, started helping Clary clean up and make her all nice and fresh. When they finished, they gave Clary a towel to wrap around herself. Clary stood and climbed from the tub. Isabelle went into her room and brought her fresh undergarments. After putting them on, Clary stared at herself in the full length mirror looking for a difference in her appearance. She rubbed her hand over her stomach, feeling for a change. By doing that, she felt a small, unnoticeable bump. A smile lit up her face. That was her and Jace's baby growing inside there. Isabelle and Tessa noticed the smile and grinned at each other. A frantic knock at the door called everyone's attention off the baby bump.

"We'll be out in a second," Isabelle called.

"I have to talk to Clary," Jace's voice was strained with what Clary presumed to be fear.

Isabelle obviously heard it because her and Tessa kissed Clary's head in a motherly way before walking out. Jace slipped in and glanced at Clary, who had her hands on her stomach and her eyes focused on them through the mirror. It seemed to Clary that Jace still didn't realize what was going on. "Do you want the good news? Or is the bad news so important that the good news can wait?" Clary asked softly.

Jace stepped forward. "Give me the good news and I'll decide if it could have waited." He grinned.

Clary rolled her eyes, but gave him a smile nonetheless. She stepped forward and grabbed his hands. Jace looked at her questioningly. Clary put his hands on her stomach and dragged them from one side to the other. Jace's eyes widened. Now he realized what was going on. Instead of saying anything, Jace stood there frozen. Clary's heart was beating a hundred times faster than it normally would. Did Jace not want the baby? Was he going to call off the engagement? He wouldn't, would he? With shaky legs, Clary stepped back, prepared to run out, but Jace grabbed her by the waist and crushed her to his chest.

"Oh, Clare, I love you so much."

"S-so you're not going to leave me?"

Jace was obviously startled. He stared at Clary like she was nuts. "Of course I'm not going to leave you." He bent down and pressed his lips to her stomach. "We're going to get married and raise our baby."

"But, Jace, how are we going to explain a baby bump before the wedding? You know the law!"

"Then we'll get married now."

Clary shook her head. "I don't think Iz can muster up something that quickly, though she did say-"

Jace froze as if he had remembered something. "And how long have you known? That you were pregnant? "

This time Clary froze. "Uh, well, two months?"

His eyes narrowed. "And you haven't said anything?" Now he was angry. "Well by the time I found out that I was four weeks into the pregnancy, you had told me that you were going on a top secret mission. I didn't want to stop you."

"But I could have stayed home and helped you every time you had morning sickness."

"Then people would have been suspicious!"

Jace groaned in frustration. "Why can't we tell everyone? This is joyous news!"

"Because," Clary yelled. "This is against the law!" She stormed out of the bathroom and began rumaging through her dressers for clothes.

When she found decent clothes, she roughly pulled them on and spun to storm out, but Jace was standing there. He grabbed Clary and pressed his lips to hers forcefully. She tried to pull away in anger, but instead she melted into his embrace with a moan of content. "I'm sorry," whispered Jace. "We won't tell anyone. Just don't stay mad at me."

Clary pulled away and shook her head. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. My hormones are getting out of whack. I don't mean to be such a bitch."

Jace mocked shock. "Clarissa, that was not ladylike."

She shrugged. "Neither is getting pregnant before being properly married."

"Touche."

"So what was the bad news?" Jace grimaced. He didn't want to tell her now that she said she was pregnant. "What's going on, Jace?"

Jace sighed in defeat when she bit her lip and forced tears to well up in her eyes. He wiped the tears from her face. "Your father and brother have sent an assassin after you." Before Clary could ask why, Jace continued with the answer to her question. "They seem to think you're a liability. That you'll ruin the Morgenstern family name."

"I don't go by Morgenstern!" Clary exclaimed.

"You didn't let me finish. Valentine wants to rule over all the land that you currently have. If they kill you, Jonathan gets the land. Unless, of course, Jocelyn and Luke have a child."

Clary started panicking. "What about the babies?"

"We're already going to take you into the witness protection program. Isabelle and Simon are coming and we're going to stay with Magnus Bane."

She nodded and starting forming a plan. "Isabelle and Simon already know so we'll be fine. Perfectly fine." Clary looked at Jace. "Can we get married first?"

"We can elope," Jace suggested which granted him a hard smack on the chest. "Kidding, kidding. But we can get married before we go."

A smile lit up Clary's face. "Isabelle and Simon already have everything planned out."

"Seriously?"

Clary nodded. "We'll let them work their magic."

"Those two are right for each other on _so _many levels," Jace muttered.

* * *

_**This is a trial chapter. Not sure if I should continue or not. It depends on if you guys like it. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thank you guys so much for the reviews! Because of them I will be continuing the story. Hopefully that doesn't mean that they'll stop. I know they sometimes do, but I want to honestly know what you guys think. If there is something you think I should change or anything like that. **

* * *

_Clary tossed and turned in her bed. No matter how she laid, she could just not get comfortable, but that wasn't the first thing on her mind. There was a breeze coming in from her window, but she was too frightened to get up and close it. She didn't open her window before she went to bed. Something or _someone _opened it. With the threat of her assassination fresh on her mind, she couldn't help but think she was in danger. _That her and her baby were in danger._ She needed Jace, but she was too afraid to get up and get him. If she screamed, the person in her quarters could do something drastic. Although if the person wanted her dead right now, she'd be dead. Or so she thought. Clary's heart was beating so fast she swore it would fly out of her chest. She couldn't help the tears of fear that were streaming down her face. _

_A creak alerted her of someones presence. Clary didn't want harm to come to her or the baby and she could feel the person coming closer; the eyes piercing through her back. After counting to three, Clary sprung off her bed and ran into the bathroom, accidentally tripping over something in the process. She flew forward and hit her head against the corner of the sink. Hands grabbed her causing her to wake with a start. _

Clary was sprawled out on the bathroom floor when she awoke from her nightmare. Her heart was beating heavily in her chest as tears slowly flowed down her cheeks mixing with the blood that was trickling from the cut on her temple. She crawled into the tight space between the bathtub and the toilet before breaking down in sobs. Clary was crying herself sick. Every other time she let out a gut wrenching sob, she had to lean over into the toilet and throw up everything that was in her stomach. By the time Clary stopped crying, she had no more tears left and nothing in her stomach to throw up, but she couldn't stop shaking or hyperventilating. That dream felt entirely too realistic to Clary.

Jace found Clary curled up between the toilet and bathtub. He could tell she wasn't asleep by the whimpers and heavy breathing that came from her and the shaking that her body was doing. He put his hand on her shoulder and she let out a blood curdling scream. When she saw it was Jace, she crawled out of the tiny space and threw herself into Jace's embrace.

"Shhh," he cooed, stroking her hair. "It's alright. Everything is going to be fine."

"It felt so real," Clary sobbed. "Like he was here. Like he attacked me."

Jace's hand froze. "Someone was in here? Is that why the window is open?" Clary sobbed even harder. "Shhhh. We're going to get you out of here right now." The marriage was the last thing on anyone's mind at the moment. He pulled back and noticed the cut on her right temple. "Where did you get this?"

Clary hiccupped. "I-I hit the edge of the sink," she whispered.

Frowning, Jace helped Clary stand and make her way over to her bed, but Clary refused to sit. She was sobbing again and shaking her head furiously. Jace swung Clary into his arms and carried her bridal style to Isabelle's room. Isabelle jumped up at the sight of the two and rushed over. "What happened? Why is she bleeding?"

"She hit the edge of the sink," Jace responded and attempted to lay Clary down on Isabelle's bed, but Clary held on tight. "You have to let go, Clare, so we can tend to your cut."

"Don't leave me," she whispered.

He shook his head. "I won't. I promise."

Clary nodded and allowed him to lay her on the bed. Isabelle tied Clary's hair up so it wouldn't stick to her blood coated face and retrieved a towel from the bathroom. "I'm going to ring Alec and have him bring Magnus over," she announced before leaving the room.

Jace wiped Clary's cheek gently with a doused towel that Isabelle had given him before she walked out. Clary winced when the towel got close to the cut. From what Jace could tell, the cut wasn't too deep. Just deep enough for it to produce a good amount of blood. She hadn't lost much blood, but she was still pale. Clary watched Jace's face as he cleaned the crusted blood off her face. He looked troubled. His eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth was a firm, tensed line. Clary ran her thumb between his furrowed brows and smoothed them out. The corner of Jace's lips pulled up into a small smile.

"What are you doing?" He chuckled.

Biting her lip, she continued what she was doing. "You look troubled."

"Someone broke into your room last night. I'm more than troubled." Clary dropped her hands and started playing with the hem of her shirt. Jace's hand stopped and dropped to her stomach. "I promised I'd protect your life. That promise extends to the baby. Neither one of you are going to get hurt while I'm around."

She didn't want to bring it up, but she had to. "But what if you're not there? Like last night?"

A pained look washed over Jace's face. "That won't happen ever again. Magnus knows about our situation and I'm not letting you sleep alone. You're still shaking. Whatever happened really scared you."

Clary nodded her head and buried her face in Jace's chest. "I'm sorry for being all hormonal with my crying. It frightened me to the core. I've never been so scared, Jace."

Jace cradled her to his chest and whispered sweet nothings into her ear, attempting to get her to stop shaking. Ten minutes later, Magnus Bane strolled into the room. Clary was asleep in Jace's arms. Jace brought a finger to his lips to tell the others to keep quiet. Magnus tried to take Clary from Jace's arms, but Clary's hands tightened around the fabric of his shirt and a whimper escaped from her. Isabelle gave her sleeping form a look of sympathy.

"I'm going to give her something to hopefully keep her asleep while I stitch her wound, okay?" Magnus didn't wait for Jace's approval before he stuck Clary with a needle. "Lay her carefully on the bed," Magnus instructed. Jace did as he was told. "While I do this, I need you to hold her hand and be ready in case she wakes up. If she does wake up, things could either get worse or everything will be fine." Jace nodded and once again did as he was told. It didn't take Magnus very long to stitch up the cut and luckily Clary was still asleep. Jace stayed with Clary as she slept peacefully. "When she wakes, I am taking the two of you, Isabelle, Alec, and Simon with me to New York. No one knows her there so she'll be safe."

"She doesn't have to go to school, right?"

Magnus shook his head. "Absolutely not. It's not safe in her condition. I convinced Jocelyn that it'd be safer to keep her in my apartment. Isabelle said the two of you were getting married?"

Jace nodded. "We are."

"The two of you could have a small wedding at my apartment if you'd like. That way you have a cover for her pregnancy when you get back."

Clary stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She groaned and sat up. "My head hurts."

Out of nowhere, Magnus produced two pills and a water. Alec and Isabelle gave him a look of disbelief. They didn't know where he'd gotten them from either. "So let's get you out of here."

"What about my mom and Luke?"

Magnus shrugged. "They'll discover you're gone when you don't come down for dinner."

Clary sighed. "Let's go then."

The trip to Magnus's apartment in New York from Idris involved three different cars, a plane, and the subway. Isabelle wasn't thrilled to be getting on the subway, but she sucked it up for Clary. When they arrived at the apartment, Magnus showed everyone to their room. Clary laid down while Jace went with Magnus and Alec to make sure all the windows had multiple locks on them and make sure that Clary was safe from all harm.

"Clary, darling, would you like tea or something?" Magnus came in to check on her. She shook her head. "Come on. You haven't drank anything all day. Look at how pale you are. Should I go get Jace?" He meant it as a threat, but it didn't work.

She nodded and rolled onto her back. There was a sharp pain in her temple and her stomach kept rolling into knots. There was a song that kept playing in her mind. She wasn't sure why, but it was catchy. It was called _I'm Not A Vampire _by Falling In Reverse.

_Well I'm not a vampire_  
_But I feel like one_  
_Sometimes I sleep all day_  
_Because I hate the sunlight_  
_My hands are always shaking_  
_Body's always aching_  
_And the dark is when i feed._

_Well I can lure any woman that I want to in my bed with me_  
_And whiskey seems to be my holy water_  
_Mothers better lock your doors and hide your daughters_

_I'm insane_  
_Well, I can feel it in my bones_  
_Coursing through my veins_  
_When did I become so cold?_  
_For goodness sakes_  
_Where is my self-control?_  
_If home is where my heart is_  
_Then my heart has lost all hope_

_Well I'm not a zombie_  
_But I feel like one today_  
_Self-induced comatose, chemical daze_

_My head is always spinning_  
_From this dizzy blurry vision,_  
_And my stomach has had enough_  
_I feel like a lady_  
_That is pregnant with a baby_  
_'Cause I'm always throwing up_  
_(Blew!)_

_Hi, my name is Ronnie_  
_I'm an addict_  
_(Hi, Ronnie!)_  
_Daddy should've never raised me on Black Sabbath!_

She was a little more than halfway through the song when Jace walked in. "You called?"

Clary nodded and Jace climbed into the bed with her. The reason that he hadn't stayed with her all day was because there was no window in the room or adjoining bathroom. So her assassin or whoever was in her room that morning had no point of entry. "Stay with me," she whispered.

Jace wrapped his arms around Clary and they just laid there for a while basking in the silence. "I love you," said Jace softly.

A smile formed on Clary's face. "I love you too."

He turned her on her back and rolled up her shirt so it sat under her bust. "And I love you," he said as he placed kisses on her stomach. "I love you so much. I can't wait until I can hold you in my arms."

The smile on Clary's face widened. "Mommy can't wait either. You're going to be the most spoiled child in the world; with grandparents who will spoil you rotten, aunts and uncles who will adore you, and a mommy and daddy who will go to the ends of the earth for you."

* * *

_**Now the question is. **_**Did _someone really get into Clary's room? R&R please :) _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_One week later_**

Magnus tried to keep Chairman Meow off of Clary who was sleeping on the couch. He was currently keeping an eye on her because Jace, Simon, Alec, and Isabelle were out scouting the area For the hundredth time that week. Originally, Jace had wanted to take Clary with him, but Magnus convinced him it would be too dangerous. In the end, Chairman Meow won and jumped up on Clary's legs before settling in and trying to fall asleep. Clary stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She yawned and stretched, smirking at the cat on her lap.

"We should do something fun," Clary said, turning her head towards Magnus.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Like?"

A huge grin settled on Clary's face. "We should go to a concert." In response, Magnus snorted. "What?" Clary looked offended.

"You think Jace will let you go?"

Clary frowned. "We don't have to tell him."

Magnus's eyes widened. "He is a highly trained Guardian. _Your _highly trained Guardian. He'd have my head if I brought you to a concert. Which one did you have in mind?"

The grin from before was back. "Falling in Reverse. They're having their concert here in New York."

"I'll tell Jace we're going shopping."

* * *

Clary was practically bouncing off the walls. She'd been wanting to see Falling In Reverse for the past few months. Magnus had gotten VIP passes. How, Clary didn't know. Now they were going to meet the band. Luckily, the concert took place during the day so Magnus and Clary could use shopping as a cover.

They had been right in the front and had caught everything thrown into the crowd thanks to Magnus. The first two bands were okay. Not as good as Escape the Fate or Falling In Reverse. Now it was time for the last song for Escape the Fate: One For the Money.

_Are you ready?_

_Are you ready? Let's go!_

_Everybody in the world are you with me?_

_It's too late to try to run, we run the city_

_It's my time, it's your time,_

_Held me down, now it's don't give a fuck time_

_It's go time, it's show time_

_Sing it with me everybody let's go_

_Cause it's one, it's one, one for the money_

_Two, it's two, cause two is for the show_

_Three, it's three, three get ready,_

_Are you ready motherfuckers? Are you ready? Let's go! _

_Are you ready?_

_Are you ready? Let's go!_

_Let me see you start a war, start a riot_

_When there's nothing left to burn, hear the silence_

_Hate me, you can't escape me and you ain't ever gonna change me_

_I can't stand it, I've fucking had it, I'm about to blow_

_Cause it's one, it's one, one for the money_

_Two, it's two, cause two is for the show_

_Three, it's three, three get ready,_

_Are you ready motherfuckers? Are you ready? Let's go!_

_Are you ready?_

_Are you ready? Let's go!_

_Are you ready?_

_Are you ready? LET'S GO! _

_Cause it's one, it's one, one for the money_

_Two, it's two, cause two is for the show_

_Three, it's three, three get ready,_

_Are you ready motherfuckers? Are you ready? Let's go!_

_Are you ready?_

_Are you ready? Let's go!_

_Are you ready?_

_Are you ready? LET'S GO!_

_ARE YOU READY? LET'S GO!_

_ARE YOU READY? LET'S GO!_

Screams echoed throughout the venue. Clary and Magnus were jumping with excitement. Falling In Reverse had been amazing so far. They had a screen that displayed the title of the song as it was being played.

Ronnie had noticed Clary and Magnus on multiple occasions as they fangirled. He couldn't help but smile and laugh. It was funny when he did it in the middle of a song. The people around Magnus and Clary were jealous, but let it go. Clary screamed as the beginning of Tragic Magic started to play.

_I'm back, hahaha_

_So let's rewind, back to the time_

_2005, I almost died_

_I overdosed, I did not know_

_Did I provoke this evil ghost?_

_Disaster_

_Magically_

_I turned tragedy_

_Into melodies_

_Sold for catchy beats_

_It comes so naturally_

_So smooth and casually_

_That's why they call me king_

_Of the music scene_

_Lalalalala..._

_I dug a hole_

_10 miles wide_

_So I could throw all of you inside_

_You're such a dumb fuck_

_You need to shut up_

_You bring a picture of me every time you get your haircut_

_Impostor!_

_Magically_

_I turned tragedy_

_Into melodies_

_Over catchy beats_

_It comes so naturally_

_So smooth and casually_

_That's why they call me king_

_Of the music scene_

_Lalalalala.. _

_Oh_

_Bruised and broken_

_My eyes are open_

_I won't lose focus_

_My eyes are open_

_Can you see in the distance_

_Can you see the resistance_

_We will rise, rise against them,_

_From the start, rise against them _

_Magically_

_I turned tragedy_

_Into melodies_

_Over catchy beats_

_(Lalalalala...)_

_It comes so naturally_

_So smooth and casually_

_That's why they call me king_

_Of the music scene_

_(Lalalalala... _

_Magically_

_I turned tragedy_

_Into melodies_

_Over catchy beats_

_(Lalalalala...)_

_It comes so naturally_

_So smooth and casually_

_That's why they call me king_

_Of the music scene_

_(Lalalalala...)_

"Give me a wall of death," Ronnie shouted. "All the way to the front row!"

Clary didn't realize what was going on until it was too late. Magnus attempted to grab Clary, but she was sucked into the wall of death. Magnus pushed his way through to Clary but she disappeared under a wave of moshers who were taking part in the wall of death. Magnus noticed a golden glow over by the security entrance and immediately started to panic. Ronnie noticed it too and stopped singing. Jace hoisted himself up onto the stage causing the music to stop. Ronnie stood behind Jace as he spoke.

"Everyone," Jace started, his voice cold. "Part through the middle."

Scared, everyone did as he said. There, Clary stood, being protected by Alec. Magnus was confused on how he had gotten there and when he had. Magnus went over to them and helped Alec give Clary to the security guards. Clary refused to look at Jace as he glared down at her. Ronnie whispered something in Jace's ear causing him to nod.

Magnus and Alec climbed over the railing and followed a miserable Clary. Ronnie continued the song after she disappeared through the door.

"By the Angel, Clary! What were you thinking?" Jace exclaimed. "And Magnus, seriously?"

"I just wanted to do something fun," Clary yelled back. "I know I won't be able to for a while. Is that such a bad thing?"

Jace's voice was cold. "It is if you lie to your fiancé and almost die. Come on, Clary! Use your head. You're pregnant and your brother and father are looking for you. After tonight, I don't think–"

He was interrupted by Clary's sobbing. "Please don't finish that sentence," she sobbed.

Jace gave her a questioning look, but before he could say something, she ran off. Isabelle shook her head at Jace when he attempted to go after Clary. "Let me go talk to her."

"Your words may have been misinterpreted," Simon said. Him and Isabelle had been waiting in the back for them.

**Hey guys. This is just a filler chapter. There is only so much I could do on my ipod. my dad bought me a computer so I should have it by the end of this week. **

**Thank you for all those who understood why I could not get the chapter up for a while. **

**Please review :) next chapter you'll find out about what happened with the "person" who had gotten into Clary's room *wink* **


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess who got their new computer? This girl! :) Enjoy.. **

* * *

Clary ran, but didn't get very far. Isabelle had run after her in the seven inch heels she was wearing. Sobs racked through Clary's body as she stood in front of her best friend. Isabelle tentatively took a step forward, but Clary shied away from her. With wide eyes, Isabelle stepped forward again, but Clary moved backwards.

"Clarissa Adele Fray, don't you dare move away from me," Isabelle reprimanded. She stepped forward again. This time Clary choked up and doubled over. Isabelle thought something was wrong with the baby. This was not her expertise. "Help!" Isabelle yelled out, grasping Clary's arms. "Clary, what's wrong? You have to tell me so I can help you."

Isabelle had taken a medical course less than a year ago so they didn't have to call anyone to help Clary in case something happened, but she wasn't trained for this. Now, Clary stood there with a fuzzy feeling and nausea coursing through her body. Extra security guards rushed towards them along with Simon, Jace, Magnus, and Alec. "Iz," she gasped, scrunching her face in pain. "My head hurts so much it's making me dizzy and I feel pins and needles. A-and I have to th-throw up."

"Okay, okay. Shh. You're going to be okay." Isabelle wrapped her arms securely around Clary and helped her over to a seat that one of the security guards had brought. "You have to tell me where you feel pins and needles."

Clary squeezed her eyes shut. "Everywhere. I feel it all over my body. It's not a good feeling." A tear slipped down her cheek. "I-I'm scared. What's going on?" She whispered.

Sirens wailed, getting closer and closer. Before Isabelle could say anything, Clary doubled over in her seat and threw up. Tears were now streaming down her face. She didn't want anything to happen to the baby. It would destroy her. After all, it would be her fault entirely. Dizziness harshly washed over her and darkness slowly reined her in.

Jace caught Clary as she toppled over. He cradled her to his chest and turned to Magnus. Magnus had a look of concentration on his face, but it was gone quickly. Magnus swiveled around on his heel and beckoned his guests to follow him. They followed without hesitation. The security guards attempted to stop them, but Isabelle shut them up with a glare that could kill.

An EMT rushed towards Jace to take Clary from him, but he wouldn't let go. "It's okay, son. We're going to help her." Reluctantly, Jace let the EMT take Clary out of his arms and place her gently on the stretcher. He followed them to the ambulance. "Are you part of her immediate family?"

"I'm her fiance," Jace replied.

Another EMT, who looked awfully familiar, walked forward in the ambulance and gave Jace an evil smile. "Immediate family only."

Sensing something was wrong, Jace quickly reached forward, but the doors slammed shut. The ambulance sped away, leaving Jace in the dust. Jace cursed under his breath and ran for his car. They weren't ordinary EMTs. Isabelle was already sitting in the car with Simon waiting for him. "One of the security guards said that none of them called for an ambulance," Isabelle's voice was cold. "Someone took Clary, and we have no idea where they're taking her."

Jace put the key in ignition and started up the car. Everyone was quiet as they sped down the streets. Magnus and Alec were following them in a black Lamborghini Aventador.

* * *

Clary stayed quiet as her brother and father circled around her. She was wearing a thin hospital gown. Cuts and bruises covered her arms and legs as she sat on the cold, hard ground. Jonathan grimaced as he watched his sister squirm while Valentine was growing impatient. He smacked his hands against the wall, causing Clary to yelp. Clary could hear someone chuckling behind her. She squeezed her eyes shut. It was the same person who kept lightly beating her. The beating was enough to leave bruises but not hurt the baby.

"Just give us what we want Clarissa. No one else has to get hurt," Valentine said menacingly.

Jace was right. Valentine nor Jonathan sent an assassin after her. They sent someone to collect her so they could get three items. A cup, a sword, and a mirror. These items combined could result in the destruction of humanity and that's what Valentine wanted. He wanted to destroy the world. The cup, sword, and mirror weren't necessarily ordinary. They contained codes that gave the coordinates to a nuclear bomb big enough to destroy multiple continents. Clary didn't know the location of these items. Only Luke and Jocelyn knew and they were going to disclose the information when she was married to Jace.

"I don't know where they are," Clary spat. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

Valentine gritted his teeth. "Until I believe you."

Once again, Clary was smacked across the face. "I don't know!" she cried. "Just let me leave."

"No, little sister. You will join us. We will rule the world together." Jonathan's eyes told a different story.

Tears sprung in her eyes. "Please," she implored. "Let me leave."

A loud smack echoed the room. Jonathan's eyes flared. "Hit her one more time and I'll have your head." The man backed off slowly as if waiting for Valentine to tell him otherwise. When Valentine didn't direct him to do anything, he left the room. Irritated, Valentine followed in suit. After making sure they were alone, Jonathan kneeled down next to Clary. "You're pregnant," he said softly.

Shocked, Clary nodded. "What am I going to do?"

Jonathan was confused. "What do you mean?"

Frustrated, she let the tears flow down her cheeks. "The baby! I just got beat up. How do I know that the baby is okay? And why did I pass out before? Something could be wrong with the pregnancy!" she cried.

Realization flooded his eyes. "Shhh. I'm going to get you to a hospital."

Clary's gaze snapped up to meet her brother's. " Why would you do that?"

"I'm your brother," he replied. "It's my duty to protect you. I've been protecting you since you were a little girl. Without me, you'd be dead. Valentine didn't want a girl. He just wanted a boy."

Again, Clary nodded. "What about Jace?"

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "I've known about him since the first day the two of you met. It sickens me that the two of you are getting married, but whatever makes you happy. After the hospital I'll take you back to Magnus's."

Clary's eyes widened. "How'd you know?"

He gave her a lopsided grin. "I told you. Jace isn't the only one who protects you."

o.O.o.O.o

Simon trudged into Magnus's apartment looking grim. Magnus was on the computer looking for abandoned buildings in the area. He'd come back to the apartment after flying down the streets for the entire night. His head snapped up when Simon walked in. "What happened?"

"There is no trace of the ambulance. Isabelle, Alec, and Jace went back out. They're not giving up until they find her."

"Why are you back?"

"Jace wanted me to stay here and see if I can help you."

Magnus nodded. "Well get over here. I've found five buildings. Two of them are located near the venue. There's a chance they could have taken her there, but then there are three buildings out of state, but within a short driving distance."

"Do you want me to tell Jace to check them out?" Without waiting for a response, he dialed Jace's number. The apartment door swung open just as Jace picked up. There stood Clary in all her glory, bandaged and bruised. She looked over her shoulder and nodded before walking in. Simon dropped the phone. "Clary?"

Magnus was on his phone in an instant. Simon and Clary stood a few feet away from each other, neither making the first move. Five minutes. Fifteen minutes. After talking with Alec, Magnus had joined the two. Clary was confused on why they were just standing there. Growing insanely tired, Clary began to shuffle to the room she was staying in. Little did she know they were studying her.

Clary almost reached her room when strong arms wrapped around her midsection. Jace turned Clary around in his grip and hugged her tightly. Tears were flowing down his cheeks. "I'm sorry," he repeated over and over. "I shouldn't have let them take you. It's all my fault."

She shook her head and let her own tears flow. "It's not your fault. It's mine. If I hadn't gone to that concert then this wouldn't have happened. I would've passed out here and we could have easily found out what was going on."

Jace pulled back and studied Clary. "What happened? Who did this to you? How did you get back here?"

"Valentine wanted th-the location of the cup, sword, and m-mirror. He beat me for it, but I didn't have it." Clary buried her face in Jace's t-shirt clad chest. "I just want to go to sleep," she cried.

Soothingly, Jace rubbed Clary's back before swinging her up into his arms.

* * *

**Sorry guys... I would have gotten this up faster, but I wrote multiple versions of this chapter trying to see which one I thought would go better... This one won xD Hopefully the other chapters will come easier.. Just to let you guys know, by giving you this version, I saved you from a life of feels... And I really really wanted Jonathan to sort of be a good big brother. He's a double agent of sorts. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed :) **

**R&R**


End file.
